Sola
by Lilian Malfoy
Summary: Ella se sentía sola... veía todo a su alrededor y se sentía más sola... había una sola manera de que eso cambiase... o quizás no
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo, hace ya bastante que deje de escribir por tiempo... veamos si funciona esta vuelta :P

La historia aún no está muy definida... así que todavía hay probabilidades de que cualquier cosa pase.

Bueno, y como todos sabemos los personajes pertenecen a la gran mente de nuestra queridísima JKRowling, yo sólo modifico la historia xD!

* * *

Sola, me había quedado sola definitivamente. Miré alrededor y nada, sólo pasto, árboles y el gran lago, ni siquiera el Calamar Gigante se había dignado a sacar uno de sus tentáculos desde que me senté aquí. Saqué un libro y me dispuse a leer, cuando los vi. Mi mejor amigo caminaba tranquilamente de la mano con su… novia, aquella que lo alejó de mi, no a propósito, pero de alguna u otra forma logró hacer que nos separásemos. Reían, se mimaban, pensando quizás que nadie los miraba, que el mundo era de ellos. Hacia 2 meses que no hablaba con él, nos topábamos claro, por que ambos estamos en la misma casa, pero más allá de un simple "hola" no había.

- _Mejor voy a la biblioteca_ – pensé guardando el libro en mi mochila y encaminándome hacia el interior del castillo

Atravesando unos pasillos me topé con mí otro mejor amigo que venía en dirección opuesta a mí, raro, ya que en esa dirección solo estaba la biblioteca y él no era muy adepto a ella.

- Ron… ¿que haces tú por estos lugares? – le dije risueña

- Bueno, se acercan los EXTASIS… debo estudiar ¿no? – me contestó con su cara de niño bueno que tan bien conocía

- Claro… pero no te creo mucho la verdad – dije riendo

- Malvada

- ¿Entonces?

- Es en serio, vine a buscar unos libros para estudiar con Lav… - de inmediato se puso del color de su cabello, como siempre – y tú ¿a que vienes? Ya has estudiado bastante y aún queda para las pruebas

- Lo sé, vengo a relajarme – sonreí

- Ay Herms… eres la única persona que conozco que puede venir a relajarse aquí, pero bueno, cada uno tiene su lugar – dijo abrazándome – bueno, me voy, Lav me está esperando, nos vemos después

- Adiós – lo vi marcharse y seguí mi trayecto hacia la biblioteca

La verdad es que él también parecía haber encontrado a su media naranja, pero por lo menos había logrado entablar pequeñas conversaciones dentro de este tiempo, aunque no me llevase muy bien con Lavender, por lo menos Ron lograba zafarse unos minutos para conversar conmigo.

Entré y me senté donde siempre, en la mesa que estaba al final de la biblioteca entre las secciones de historia y fantasía muggle, mis preferidas. Saqué mi libro y retomé la lectura. Al cabo de unas horas me tomé un descanso de la lectura y mi mente se puso a divagar sobre lo que había ocurrido últimamente.

**Flash Back**

- Harry parece estar muy raro – me dijo Ginny mientras merendábamos a las afueras del castillo

- Es verdad, quizá algunos mizzles mágicos estén rondando cerca de él – no faltaba el comentario típico de Luna

- Oh quizá nos esté ocultando algo, ¿qué crees tu Herms? – dijo la pelirroja mirándome detenidamente

- Está extraño, más de lo normal, pero supongo que ya se le pasará – dije mirando hacia el lago, tratando de relajarme, la verdad es que desde hace un par de días que lo veía ansioso y cuando trataba de hablar con él siempre se iba con alguna excusa

- No lo sé, tú eres la que más lo conoce, habré de creerte – dijo riendo la pelirroja

- Quizá le guste alguna chica – dijo Luna con su semblante sereno, como si estuviera opinando del clima, miré a la pelirroja, cómplice, atónita, no había pasado por mi mente esa idea

- No lo creo, ya lo hubiésemos sabido, es Harry, nada en su vida es muy privado, sobre todo aquí en Hogwarts…

* * *

- Ron… no se si me estás ocultando algo… o realmente él no confía en ti…

- Lo lamento, en serio, pero él me dijo que ella sólo lo seguía, que no tenía intenciones de tener algo con ella… las cosas salen… solas, naturales – me decía apenado mi mejor amigo mientras me abrazaba

- Lo sé Ron… no es tú culpa – dije mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla – simplemente no me lo veía venir, pensé que tenía más tiempo, pero me equivoque…

- Tranquila, hablaré con él para ver que ocurrió – me besó la frente

- Gracias – dije sonriendo, primera vez en días, agradeciendo el apoyo del pelirrojo

* * *

- Buena jugada – dije riendo mientras el pelirrojo se me acercaba

- Muy graciosa, casi muero por culpa de la bludger – dijo cansado

- Pero no lo hiciste, estás mejorando – le sonreí, la verdad es que cada práctica iba mejor

- Gracias pequeña – me abrazó

- Nooo, suéltame, después de la ducha si quieres me abrazas - me reí, pero no me soltaba – Ron, ¡es enserio!

- ¡Won-won! – se escuchó desde el otro lado de las graderías

- ¿Por qué insiste en llamarme así? – dijo derrotado el ojiazul soltándome

- Ve, antes que se enoje – dije riendo por su apodo

- Bueno, nos vemos después – dijo besándome la mejilla y yendo en escoba hacia su novia

Me quedé observando el lugar, la verdad es que aunque no me gustase volar en escoba, el campo de Quidditch era muy relajante, la brisa fría, el sonido de los pájaros y…

- ¡Harry! – ese grito me distrajo por completo y me hizo dirigir mi mirada al centro de la cancha y lo vi, el pelinegro tomaba en brazos a su novia y le daba un par de vueltas para terminar en un beso

- _Mejor me voy… es lo más sano – _pensé recogiendo mis cosas y yendo hacia el castillo

**Fin Flash Back**

-_ Si… definitivamente me he quedado sola _– tomé mis cosas y me fui a la sala común

* * *

Eso les dejo por ahora... tengo que analizar lo que viene ^^'

Espero les guste y dejen reviews =)!

Lilian Malfoy


	2. Vacaciones

Aquí estoy de vuelta con más! =)

JKR rlz… todo es de ella, yo sólo me encargo de hacer unos pequeños arreglines ^^'

* * *

Vacaciones, ¡por fin! Navidad había pasado ya, y seguía en lo mismo. Ron seguía con su novia pero nos habíamos mandado lechuzas con regalos como todos los años, incluso Lavender me había enviado un obsequio, entendiendo al parecer que con Ron no tenía nada y que lo nuestro era solo una gran amistad de hermanos. Pero, por otro lado, mi otro amigo había terminado con su novia. Pensé que con eso se habían solucionado mis problemas, que se acercaría a mí como en los viejos tiempos, pero que equivocada estaba. Desde ese día, que fue cuando salimos de vacaciones y cada uno se fue a sus hogares (Harry quedándose en _Hogwarts_ alegando que como último año quería pasar el mayor tiempo allá) que no sabía nada de él. Ni una mísera carta, ni siquiera un obsequio de Navidad, ¡nada! Sólo supe de él al mandarle una carta a Ron para ver que hacían para Año Nuevo, y éste me respondió que él lo pasaría con su familia en Rumania acompañando a su hermano y que Harry lo pasaría en _Hogwarts_. Así que con esas respuestas, me vi obligada a ir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo a la cuál asistían mis padres cada año. Había dejado de ir allá desde que entré a _Hogwarts._

- Hija, se nos hace tarde – mi madre se asomó a mi habitación para ver porque me tardaba tanto

- Ya voy madre – dije mirándola mientras me colocaba con esfuerzo un pinche en el pelo

- A ver, te ayudo – dijo pasando y colocándolo en su lugar – listo, ¿nos vamos?

- Si, gracias – dije tomando mi chaqueta mientras ella bajaba las escaleras

El edificio era enorme, majestuoso, si no fuera porque estábamos en el mundo _muggle_ podría haber jurado que era un castillo mágico, tenía la misma aura que se sentía ver _Hogwarts_. Entré junto a mis padres y me sorprendió el Hall, era muy espacioso, todo el suelo y los pilares eran de mármol, una alfombra color vino caía desde la enorme escalera que había en el centro. Las lámparas de araña de cristal brillaban con la luz, reflejándose en los elegantes vestidos que adornaban a las refinadas personas que entraban junto a nosotros al lugar. Mis padres me explicaron que hace dos años habían decidido cambiar el lugar de reunión por la cantidad de gente que asistía a la fiesta. Tuve que saludar a un montón de personas que no recordaba conocer y aguantar uno que otro _"eres igual a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad", _algo de lo que estaba bastante acostumbrada aunque me seguía molestando un poco, pero manteniendo mi "sonríe y asiente" siempre lograba pasar por estas situaciones sin sermones de por medio.

- Hermione, querida – escuché a mi padre hablar – te quería presentar a alguien – miré a su lado, había un señor bastante pasado en años, lo saludé – está es mi hermosa hija

- Buenas noches – me dijo el señor, de porte elegante – claro que recuerdo a tu hija John, aunque mis recuerdos eran de una pequeña señorita y veo que aquí ya hay una dama – me sonrió y me sonrojé, solté un ligero _gracias _y luego buscó con la mirada – les presentaré a mi hijo, ¡Nicholas! puedes acercarte por favor – dijo mirando a un joven que estaba conversando con otros cerca de una mesa – bueno, este es mi hijo, Nicholas, debe tener tu edad – dijo dirigiéndose a mí, era un poco más alto que yo, tenía los ojos azul oscuro y el cabello negro rizado

- Hola – saludé amablemente son una sonrisa

- Hola – dijo él besándome la mano como todo un caballero, lástima que no haya algo así en el castillo, porque aunque sea hija de _muggles, _la verdad quiero mantener la línea mágica

- Hija, acompaña a Nicholas con sus amigos – dijo mi madre mirando aprobatoriamente al muchacho

- Si, aprovechen a divertirse – dijo el señor y como no me quedó alternativa asentí y lo acompañé a donde se encontraban lo que supuse eran sus amigos

- He vuelto – dijo mirando a sus amigos

- ¿Y quién es tu amiga? – preguntó uno de los chicos, de cabello rubio y ojos café, de la altura del otro

- Hermione Granger – dije presentándome

- ¡Oh! Tú eres la hija de los Granger, mucho gusto – dijo besando mi mano como lo había hecho Nicholas – ¿y qué te trae este año por acá?

- Bueno, mis padres querían que pasara con ellos estas fechas

- ¿Y las demás no? – dijo la única chica del grupo, con una figura envidiable para cualquiera, de cabello negro liso hasta los hombros y ojos celestes

- Bueno, es que a veces lo paso con amigos, o en el internado – dije dudosa, la verdad es que acostumbraba pasarlo con los Weasley, pero desde que Ron estaba de novio me sentía un poco fuera de lugar

- No te veía desde los 10 años – dijo un tercer muchacho sonriendo – estás muy cambiada – lo miré dudosa, mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, pero la verdad es que no recordaba quien era – bueno, veo que no me recuerdas, soy Jake DeLouis - dijo besando mi mano como los otros

- ¡Jake! – dije asombrada, claro que me acordaba de él, íbamos juntos a la escuela hasta que recibí mi carta para _Hogwarts_ - ¡Claro que te recuerdo! ¡Tú también estás muy cambiado!

- Espero que para bien – dijo sonriendo, su cabello corto desordenado color castaño y sus ojos pardo seguían iguales, pero físicamente había cambiado, de ser un niño bajo y gordito a un hombre delgado y alto con muy buena figura – bueno te presento a los demás – vio como los demás miraban extrañados la situación – él – dijo apuntando al rubio de ojos café quien saludó señalando un "amor y paz" con su mano – es Lucas Greene, ella – dijo mientras la aludida se colocaba el cabello atrás de la oreja – es Cameron Gray, y bueno, a Nick ya lo conociste – asentí – chicos, ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga de primaria – dijo abrazándome – Hermi, ellos son mis compañeros de secundaria

- Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre – dije sonriendo – ¿sigues en la misma escuela?

- No, lamentablemente mis padres fueron trasferidos de ciudad y me cambiaron, aunque gracias a ellos conocí a estos trogloditas – dijo dándole palmadas a sus dos amigos – y a Cam

- Vaya, las vueltas de la vida, no esperé encontrarte por acá

- ¿Y usted señorita? ¿Cómo es eso que desapareció así sin más? – me preguntó inquisitoriamente

- A, bueno… - me puse nerviosa, nunca me había tocado estar en esta situación, por lo general pasaba de _Hogwarts _a vacacionar con mis padres o a la _Madriguera_, sin tener encuentros con gente del pasado – mis padres me trasladaron a un internado – los demás pusieron cara de asombro

- ¿Por qué? No recuerdo que tus padres fueran tan estrictos, y tú no tenías una actitud rebelde como para que lo hicieran – me miró extrañado Jake

- La verdad yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro, pero se pasa muy bien allá – dije recordando todas las aventuras que había vivido con mis amigos en el castillo

Luego de ponernos al día, Nicholas se llevó a Cam a bailar al salón principal, mientras Lucas se iba excusándose de que debía ir a buscar a sus padres. Jake rió y me explicó que había una chica de la secundaria que estaba ahí y era el amor platónico de Lucas, pero no lo quería reconocer. Me recordaba un poco a Ron, era algo torpe y mientras caminaba sacaba comida de cualquier bandeja que se presentara en su camino.

- ¿Me acompañaría, mi bella dama, al balcón? – dijo galante, claramente había dejado de lado al torpe regordete y tenía adelante a todo un caballero

- Por supuesto – dije agarrándome a su brazo y yendo al balcón que había en el segundo piso el cual tenía una vista hermosa – es precioso – dije apoyándome en el barandal hecho de piedra – supongo que aquí traes a todas tus conquistas – lo miré divertida

- La verdad es que no, nunca he traído una chica ni me ha interesado una de este lugar – dijo recargándose en el barandal mirando el horizonte – solo me ha interesado una mujer en mi vida

- ¿En serio? – dije incrédula - ¿y qué pasa con ella? ¿dónde está?

- Eso no importa ahora – dijo abrazándome – lo importante es que nos volvimos a ver después de tanto tiempo

- Es verdad – dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura abrazándolo también

- Ejem – carraspeó alguien - ¿interrumpo? – su voz me sonaba meramente familiar

- No – dijo Jake sin soltarme mirando a quien había aparecido por el ventanal ya que yo me encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado - ¿necesitas algo _Drake_? - _¿Drake? _ Pensé y conecté la voz con un nombre muy familiar

- No – sonrió - ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia? – dijo burlón, miré a Jake expectante - ¿o te da miedo que te la quite? – dijo arrastrando las palabras y el _¡click! _que hizo mi cerebro corroboró todo, esa voz petulante, arrastrada como una serpiente, ese nombre…

- ¿Miedo de ti? Oh vamos Draco, ambos sabemos quién sale ganando siempre – tragué pesadamente ¿qué podía hacer ahí Malfoy? ¿en un lugar _muggle_? – primero que todo, no es mi novia, así que puedes relajarte, es mi mejor amiga de la primaria, antes de _tú ya sabes… _- dijo cambiando el tono de voz por un susurro lo que me hizo dudar mucho más de la situación

- Así que una _muggle_ cualquiera dices… - dijo Malfoy sopesando la situación

- No una _muggle_ cualquiera – dije recalcando la palabra sin aún darme la vuelta y Jake me miró

- Así que la damisela tiene voz, quien lo diría – dijo riendo burlón el rubio – y por lo que veo sabe de los que hablamos, ¿le dijiste algo?

- Jake no me ha dicho nada Malfoy – dije y ambos se sorprendieron por conocer su apellido – sólo que he pasado mis últimos 6 años aguantándote como para saber que no soy una _muggle _– me volteé y la expresión atónita de Draco era espectacular

- ¿Granger?

- ¿Se conocen? – nos interrumpió Jake - ¿cómo…?

- Va a _Hogwarts_ conmigo… - el rubio aún no salía de su asombro - ¿cómo es que no sabías que ella era _bruja_? – dijo lo último para que solo nosotros escucháramos

- Supongo que no es algo que se vaya conversando por la vida hurón – dije soltándome de mi amigo - ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen? Y ¿cómo es que tú sabes de esto Jake? – miré inquisitoriamente a mi amigo, un sonido proveniente del salón nos distrajo

- ¡Quedan 30 segundos para año nuevo! – dijo Jake fijándose en su reloj mientras se escuchaba la bulla que hacía la gente adentro contando los últimos segundos del año - ¿te molestaría? – me miró haciéndome entender que me abrazaría – es que la tradición es que el primer abrazo debe ser con alguien del sexo opuesto y no familiar

- Claro, no hay problema – me sonrojé un poco

_3… 2… 1… ¡Feliz año nuevo!_ Se escuchó dentro del salón un enorme estruendo de aplausos, risas y saludos. Jake me abrazó de inmediato con una sonrisa la cuál le correspondí, pero antes de terminar de interceptar su abrazo sentí otros brazos haciendo el mismo camino. En conclusión, quedé en medio de dos abrazos. De unos, no tenía ningún problema, pero del otro, estaba totalmente impactada, _¿¡Malfoy abrazándome?_ , entre extrañada y confundida subí mi cabeza y me topé muy de cerca con la de él, ya que la de Jake estaba en mi hombro mirando hacia atrás, en cambio la de Malfoy estaba hacia adelante. Me ruboricé. Ambos me soltaron y cuando me di la vuelta para pedir explicaciones, Draco estaba entrando por el ventanal, se fue sin más, sin decir adiós.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Estoy tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para volver a esto… pero cuesta un montón cuando hace mil que no escribo… se tiene que soltar mi mano y mi mente otra vez :P

¡Feliz año!

Lilly Malfoy


End file.
